The Story of the French Revolution
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: This is my first France centered, non-romance fanfiction I have ever written, inspired by my World History class. It basically tells the story of France throughout his first revolution, with Marie Antoinette and Louis XVI. Better than it sounds. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Someone out there is going to kill me for starting a new fanfiction but I was thinking that I should get over my essential dislike of France and write a France-centric fanfiction. Lo and behold we started the French Revolution in history class. This is going to be more serious and a little more morbid than my past fanfictions and France might seem a little OOC. I hope you can bare with me. **

**I'm putting the First chapter and the Prologue together cause.. well I can. **

**Prologue**

Sometimes France wondered, as he looked back on moments in his history, why him?  
>People believed he as next to useless, just because he's a little more flirtatious, fancy and eloquent than the other nations. They never think about the entire heck, he's been through. They're so wrapped up in their own drama, and issues that when they make fun of him, they never stop think about how he feels, as he brushes their jabs at him aside.<p>

One of the things that people like England and Prussia like to bring up, is his first revolution. While being a revolution, it was bloody, a violent and he remembered each and every second of it vividly. Nor were all of the memories pleasant, in fact most weren't very pleasant at all.

This is the story of the French Revolution, and how it affected the life its nation.

**Chapter 1: The National Assembly and the Tennis-Court Oath**

France tried to make himself as small as possible in the crowd of his citizens. After finding the door locked at their usual meeting place, the National Assembly had decided to move their meeting to an indoor tennis court. France could have come up with plenty of more eloquent places that they COULD have met, but he kept his mouth shut. He was just here to observe.

He had been feeling the unrest of his people for quite some time now. He hadn't actually been outside of Versaille for a long time, and hadn't really noticed how badly the general population was living. The only reason he was here at all, was because he had finally started to pay attention to the bad feeling he had been having for awhile now. The poorer social classes were experiencing hunger, which was effected by rising prices of food and poor harvest, and the economical problems that France was experiencing as a whole didn't help the matter. The people were unhappy and they wanted change. France was still trying to decide whether this was a good or a bad thing.

Of course is King Louis XVI knew he was here he was royally screwed. Not literally, although beautiful Marie Antoinette didn't like him that way.

The nobility of France, mainly the monarchy, were almost indifferent to the suffering of the majority of the French people. France had been too, actually, allowing himself to live comfortably in Versaille.  
>Not anymore. He had every intention of fighting for his people the best he could with his boss finding out.<p>

France, who had been lost in thought, was jerked out of his stupor when he noticed that the people in the room had raised their right hands, French rolling off their tongues as they spoke the oath in near perfect unison. France did his best to listen, doing his best to be Canada, seeing as he wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. From what he heard, they had agreed as a group to work together, not backing down until they gave France a new constitution. He took that to mean a new form of government were the people had more of a say in government decisions.

France didn't have an issue with the monarchy, however he was having many economical issues at the present and it was heartening to know that there a devoted group of his citizens were out there, wanting to see change, and willing to make it happen.

Maybe, France hopped, things could be resolved peacefully.

With this in mind, France slipped out of a side door, with the intention of making back to Versaille before anyone noticed he had gone.

**For those of you who aren't history weirdos like me, the First French Revolution began in 1789. It was, as you'll discover later on, bloody and much of Europe was horrified by the violence. I skipped the Estates- General, if you're interested, because I wasn't sure how to write it and the National Assembly was a little easier to make sense of. I think I covered all of the reasons for the Revolution in the chapter, but feel free to correct me if I missed something. **

**Sayonara! **


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok I am taking this opportunity to apologize for my lack of updates. **

**I won't make excuses, I'm just lazy so I am going to get a few points across..**

**1. As of this moment my only active stories are Tales of Mischief and Remember Me. I may update some others if I have time, but as of right now those two are my priorities. I would never get anything done otherwise.**

**2.I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic... It contains OC's and I'm not sure if I should post it or not... It delves into the possibility of 11 and River having a child and the possibility of 10.2 and Rose having kids. Usual running, people getting killed, and enemies to defeat... I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**

**3. Summer has just started for me (technically in two days but they're half days so they don't count)... but I'm taking some online latin courses before its over, so I'll try and update as often as I can before that slows me down. I'll also be a senior... oh boy**

**4. I'm going to Anime Expo here in Cali... I'm going as Jack Frost. Anyone going to be there?**

**5. Please, don't give up on me. I'm a lazy little shit but I promise to do my best in the upcoming chapters. **

**I guess that's it. I'll get back to writing updates :) Look forward to it**

**Love~**

**ZeroLuver**


End file.
